Math Isn't Always Hard
by LesbiniOne
Summary: Brittany is bored in class and notices something interesting about Rachel. Very mild femslash.


Brittany was bored as usual. She slouched in her chair in class and drew ducks and rainbows in her notebook while the teacher at the front of her Political Science class droned on about stuff she didn't care about at all. The teacher asked a question and in the row next to her, Brittany saw Rachel Berry's hand shoot up in the air and start waving.

Brittany watched how Rachel practically squirmed in her seat with the need to be called on. The teacher finally did and in her confident and superior tones she answered the question and then looked over at Brittany and gave her a smug smile. Brittany rolled her eyes slightly, but smiled back and then Rachel was turning back to face the front.

Rachel was wearing her signature outfit. Cardigan sweater over a white shirt, short plaid skirt, and to complete it, white knee-high socks with loafers. Brittany knew that Quinn and Santana made fun of Rachel's clothes all the time, but whenever Rachel wore this ensemble, Brittany thought she looked kind of cute.

In fact, it occurred to her that Rachel's outfit looked almost exactly like Britney Spears circa "Hit Me Baby One More Time". Brittany knew she wasn't book-smart, or street-smart, or lots of kinds of smarts, but one thing she did know was pop singer/dancers. And Britney was the Queen of Pop.

She sat up straighter in her chair as she began to look even more closely at Rachel Berry. Britney Spears' outfit had been smoking hot in that video. So if Britney Spears was hot in that outfit, did that mean Rachel was hot, too?

She began a careful assessment of the brunette singer.

Rachel had great legs. Granted, she was short but that didn't stop them from being lean and lightly muscled from the weekly ballet lessons Rachel took. From the side, Brittany could make out a small expanse of thigh between the mini-skirt and knee-high and what she saw was smooth, tan, and toned. That was definitely hot.

Brittany couldn't really make out any of Rachel's upper body in the cardigan so she made a note to check out Rachel's boobs the next time she had something tighter on. She made an actual note. In her notebook. "Check out Rachel's boobs."

She moved on to Rachel's hair. Rachel had awesome hair. It looked really soft and was thick, and shiny and from some of the hugs Brittany had given the shorter girl, she knew that it smelled really good. That was hot.

Brittany looked at Rachel's profile. Rachel had flawless skin, high cheekbones and really full lips that Brittany bet would be really nice to suck and bite on. Totally hot.

Rachel's lashes were long and thick and Brittany knew that if the brunette had been looking at her, they would be framing Rachel's large brown eyes. They were the color of one of Brittany's favorite drinks, root beer. And when Rachel smiled they sometimes twinkled. That was adorably hot.

Brittany wasn't good at math but she was pretty sure that when all these things (legs+hair+lips+twinkly eyes) were added together, they would equal hot.

Brittany moved to sit with her chin in her hand as she continued to stare at Rachel with a newfound appreciation. Rachel Berry _was_ hot. Now that Brittany had come to this conclusion, her brow furrowed as she pondered the next question, was Brittany hot for Rachel Berry?

She didn't get far in her thinking because all of a sudden the bell was ringing and Rachel was frowning and looking over at her with her big root beer brown eyes, only they weren't twinkling at all.

"Brittany," she began as she gathered up her books, "I understand that scholastic endeavors are not your strong suit, but I would appreciate it if you didn't spend the entire class period staring at me. It makes me nervous and unable to concentrate".

"I was checking out your clothes and stuff," Brittany said as she stood up shoving her notebook into her back pack.

Brittany saw Rachel look down at herself and then look up at Brittany. She bit her full lip (hot), tucked a strand of her dark, shiny hair behind one ear (hot), and then spoke with an uncharacteristic tone to her voice.

"Do I really look that awful?"

Brittany thought she sounded shy and nervous and while that wasn't hot, it was pretty darn cute. She gave Rachel a big smile.

"No, you look hot," she said simply.

Brittany watched as Rachel's face flushed bright red and her eyes got really big, and she licked her lips nervously and Brittany made her mind up right then.

Yeah, she was hot for Rachel Berry. Cool.

Still smiling she walked around the desk to link her arm with Rachel's, and then was tugging the still speechless girl out of the classroom.

"Want to come over on Friday and watch video's with me? I have the entire Britney Spears collection..."


End file.
